Garrow Goldenbrew
All of this is in brief. Early Life Garrow , pronouced GAH-ROW, lived in Goldshire as a farmer with his family of four brothers, his 'ma and pa' and his two sisters. Garrow was the second oldest sibling, having a older brother. Garrow often went to Stormwind to work, to gain a few extra silver, this is where he met Fargus who become one of his oldest and best friends. He lived a peaceful life, travelling to towns such as Southshore now and again to socialize. Garrow still recognizes his days as a farmer the best he's had. Garrow enjoyed farming, he was one of the best farmers around, himself and his brothers constantly had rivalry over who could farm the best. The Goldenbrews usually farmed strawberries and potatoes, they sold the strawberries in the summer which gained them a good income, they used the potatoes in the winter to eat as well as sell a few for extra money and the like. It was like this for many years, Garrow always had dreamed about exploring the world and going on couragious missions, but he enjoyed his life and he wouldn't give it up so easily. Garrow was always rather oblivious to the outside world, he had heard about the Orc Invasion, like everyone had, but he didn't worry over it, he was confident that they'd be more than fine. The only time Garrow was shaky with the Orcs was when the King was assasinated, which almost made him join the army with his brother Rohan, but in the end he stayed, he didn't want to become a killer. Garrow's father passed away, leaving it to his older brother to take charge. Garrow's older brother messed the farm up, destroying the Goldenbrew's income, Garrow was forced to leave the life of a farmer and decided to join the 7th Legion with Fargus, to live the life he always pondered about. 7th Legion Garrow went with Fargus to the Goldshire inn, where they met their officer Gabriel along with other recruits such as Laeyana and Volmer. Garrow was given his armour and a s word, the first time he had ever worn them. Garrow and the other recruits where placed on several tasks, such as training against each other in swordplay, which Garrow won a few, he had sometimes had stick fights with Rohan who always wanted to join the army, however these swords had alot more weight which he has to get used too. They later found out that Gabriel was infact a 'wanted man', due to having being thrown out of the Argent Dawn because of several issues. However, Gabriel's division decided to try to help Gabriel with his problems, they hid him with the new name of 'Seymour' and where very successful in keeping him away from the eyes of the Alliance. Gabriel was searched for all over Stormwind, they usually hid in places such as abandoned houses and inns, which usually worked out for them. Gabriel sometimes met with a cloaked man, who Garrow didn't trust at all, Garrow attempted to confront the man but he slit just under his neck, making Garrow very injured and unable to speak for a few days. Garrow started to show signs of more of a 'military man' rather than his old farmer self, his muscles where bigger and he could use the sword with ease, soon enough he was an 'elite' of the 7th Legion. He started to understand the life of a soldier, and he was slowly getting used to it. Under a new name, Gabriel was called for by Wyrmbane at the docks of Stormwind, they where to be assigned a mission.. Garrow and the other members of the 7th Legion where ordered to help with the assault at the Sunwell, to fight back the deciever Kil'jaedon. They travelled by airship, and they landed on the Sunstrider Isles by a large gnomish dropship. Garrow, unlike some others, enjoyed the drop, exept the harsh landing. However, it would be wrong to say that Garrow was not nervous, this was the first time he'd ever seen demons and Blood Elves. He, along with the other members of the 7th legion and members of the Horde assaulted the many demons that Kil'jaedon had summoned there. They encountered Kalecgos, who was being corrupted by a Dreadlord, they knew that they had to act quickly, attacking the Dreadlord swiftly they eventually helped Kalecgos restore to his normal form. Kalecgos told them about the Sunwell and the horrors ahead, and that his companion Madrigosa was up ahead somewhere. They made their way down the corridor, where they fought a pit lord Brutallus, who they had previously seen kill another Pitlord and Madrigosa. Brutallus was eventually killed by teamwork, an Orc slicing the pit lords belly and killing it. They went through the many corridors to the Sunwell finding Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and killing him; as the Prince of the elves was greatly weakened from the encounter before, it didn't take too long for them to end the once king of the elves. Afterwards, they started encountering many other demons such as Fel Elves, which they sliced through on their way to Kil'jaedon. Before witnessing Kil'jaedon, they where attacked by a Naaru called M'uru who had been corrupted, they had no choice but to sadly end the Naaru. As they got to the Sunwell, Teron Gorefiend was there, as he helped summon Kil'jaedon before flying away. Garrow defended Anveena as well as he could while Salenthariel's Voidheart kept Kil'jaedon busy with his fight, Anveena sacrificed herself to weaken Kil'jaedon and he was eventually fought back into the Sunwell. After the attack, the 7th Legion attended the Azerothian summin in Old Ironforge, where they discussed about the progression into Northrend. Garrow was interested, however Gabriel wasn't and left the 7th Legion, so Garrow, Fargus, Laeyana and Volmer followed him to form the mercenary group known as the Crows of War. The Crows of War Garrow went with Gabriel to a town known as Nocturan, where they exchanged their service for money from the Lord of the town, Velestus. They where known as 'Nocturan's Army' after acting like it, as they had constant quarrels with the Guards of Nocturan with who had more authority in the town. Garrow became the 'Raid Leader' of the Crows of War, being one of the 2nd in commands. They usually attended to villians and thieves which endangered Nocturan, there where some plans of taking over some nearby places, however they never came to be. Garrow was the typical drunk-captain of the Crows, claiming to be better at fighting when drunk. Other than the usual criminal, life in the Crows was suprisingly peaceful. Garrow was determined to capture the criminal Seymour, however he never succeeded. In the end, the forsaken arrived at Nocturan and burnt it to the ground, Volmer, Laeyana and Fargus went their seperate ways, Garrow and Gabriel going to Northrend. Northrend and the Fifth Brigade Gabriel joined the Scarlet Crusade, and Garrow just 'hanged around' in Valiance Keep wondering what to do. Word met him that Gabriel was dead, so Garrow returned to Hillsbred foothills to live peacefully for a few months, before returning, determined to find his old friends Gabriel and Fargus, not believing Gabriel was dead. He travelled to Wintergarde Keep, where he joined the Fifth Brigade to become a Private. He met Gabriel in the inn whilst Garrow was drunk, having a laugh with him and remembering old times. Garrow met people such as Relan, who he met in Southshore around 9 years ago and Caroline Ripley who he became good friends with. He felt like he was with family in the Fifth Brigade, meeting alot more people in it, he eventually found Fargus wandering into the keep and pestered him to join the Fifth, and Garrow become a Corporal. Garrow assaulted the Carrion fields (area under Naxxramas) with the rest of the Fifth Brigade, as the Ebon Knights created a portal for them to use to get inside Naxxramas. They took over the first half, which was maining abominations and the 'lesser' leaders of Naxxramas. A week later, they attacked the other half of Naxxramas, where they battled the Death Knight Instructor Razuvious, injuring him and making him flee, only to find that he had been killed by Gothik the Harvester. Gothik gave them an offer, if that they killed the Four Horseman, he'd let them kill him and take his enchanted sword. T he Horde and Alliance accepted, they travelled to the Four Horseman's lair and defeated them, opening their treasures they found the bow Arrowsong and the sword Armeggedon, which was given to Garrow. Gothik was executed shortly afterwards. They travelled to Sapphiron's lair, as they battled him and eventually defeated him, extremely tired from the previous battles they travelled to Kel'thuzards lair, where they met Mr Bigglesworth, Gregenath picking him up and turning him into an undead version, throwing him at Kel'thuzard as soon as they saw him. Kel'thuzard enraged, attacking the group with his spells, the Archlich was extremely powerful and near impossible to hurt. Several experianced paladins and priests, worked together to make a holy avatar to defeat Kel'thuzard, albeit weakening Kel'thuzard, the Archlich deafeated the avatar. Before the group could act next, the Lich King appeared, killing Kel'thuzard to empower his blade Frostmourne. The Lich King removed the force which was keeping Naxxramas in the air, sending Naxxramas falling into the beach, which many died in. The Fifth Brigade returned to Wintergarde Keep, where the injured where treated with. Garrow and Johnathon where promoted to Sergeant and Fargus to Corporal for their services during the assault. The Midway Summit happened after this in Wyrmrest Temple, however Garrow did not go because he had to watch the Keep. However, he had heard from gossip that they're moving to Wrathgate soon to assault it. Garrow was promoted to Knight after Matthew left the Alliance to rejoin the Argent Crusade and Relan being demoted, and he was given his Knight Uniform which he loves. They where sent to Fordragon Hold, where Garrow charged along with Cody and the rest of the Fifth Brigade at Wrathgate in a matter of a few hours when the Alliance and Horde where ready for the assault, it eventually lead to the Lich King coming out, killing Younger Saurfang with just one slash of his sword. Just before Bolvar was about to act, the Forsaken Putress lead an assault on the Alliance with plague bombs, Garrow was picked up by the Night Elf Nolliaz's dragon, which he deems the luckiest day of his life. Garrows opinion about the Horde changed slightly, he no longer felt a slight sorrow for the Forsaken and deemed them to be just as bad as the Scourge. The Fifth brigade, afterwards, where the first to leave for the Grizzly Hills to combat against the Skullhewer Clan. Garrow was promoted to Lieutenant in Grizzly Hills, becoming Commander Cody's right hand in warfare, they where assaulted by the Horde a few hours afterwards, which they luckily escaped from with only Cody getting some minor injuries. Garrow was eventually promoted to Leitenant, being one of the 2nd in commands of the Fifth Brigade. Stuff to know about Garrow Garrow has a varity of skills, weapons and armour he uses for differant occations. Armour/Weapons * Garrow wears the Fifth Brigade Lieutenant armour, which is an expensive, comfortable plate. Almost like wearing steel PJs into battle. * Garrow has a steel shield he uses for quick, defensive combat. * Garrow has the blade Armeggedon with an air enchantment to make is less heavy, he uses it for assaults or one on one combat, rarely for large army based battles due to its lengh. * Garrow has a normal longsword he uses for army based combat, he can do quick slashes counterparted with defensive manovers with his shield. Skills * Farming is like walking for Garrow, as he has done it for most of his life. * Ale making is also one of his skills, as he has spent alot of time in Ironforge in his past. * He can do amateur blacksmithing, but nothing too fancy at all really. Family * Parents: Marleen(Mother, 55), Derek(Father, deceased) * Brothers: Nick(35), Rohan(28), Larry(26) * Sisters: Leah(29), Holly(25), Maizy(22) * Nephews: Sybil (20) Friends Garrow has made countless friends in his journeys over Azeroth, however the ones he has the closest friendships with would be: * Fargus, Gabriel, Laeyena, Viola, Volmer, Gregenath (The only Forsaken he likes), Cody, Durkon, Relan, Matthew, Doug, Ripley, Ajoro, Will, Johnathan. Other * Theme Tune: Double Nature - Mustasch I chose this song because it shows both of Garrows personalitys, that of a soldier and a killer and that of a jolly farmer 14nlks3.jpg|Garrow as a Sergeant, by Grandiot (Argoron).|link=http://i38.tinypic.com/14nlks3.jpg GarrowSiggy.jpg|Garrow as a Signature, by Diane. Category:Characters